gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Madman Entertainment
Madman Entertainment is an Australian company that distributes Japanese anime and manga in Australia and New Zealand. The company is owned by Funtastic Limited (listed on the ASX) and is one of the major entertainment companies in Australia. It employs 130 people and has an annual turnover of around $AU50 million.Madman Entertainment Its headquarters is in the Collingwood suburb and in the Langridge Ward of the City of Yarra, Victoria."Contact Information." Madman Entertainment. Retrieved on 29 March 2010."Map of the Ward Boundaries." City of Yarra. Retrieved on 29 March 2010. Madman has secured the local release rights to popular titles including One Piece, Dragon Ball Z, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Akira, and almost all of Studio Ghibli's catalogue. In addition to DVD sales, Madman manages the theatrical release of some of their titles, particularly the Studio Ghibli movies. According to market research, Madman accounts for 97% of the total anime DVD market in Australia. History Madman Entertainment was founded in 1996 to distribute anime from Manga Entertainment Australia along with Polygram and Siren Entertainment. Later on in 1997, Madman started to distribute anime from ADV Films along with Siren Entertainment. Madman now sublicenses anime from ADV Films (Now AEsir Holdings), Funimation, Harmony Gold, Viz Media, Bandai Entertainment and formerly Geneon and distributesanime from Manga Entertainment. As of 2008, only some of Manga Entertainment Australia's titles from the 1990s have been distributed by Madman. Battle Angel Alita was to be released in Australia by Manga and Madman in 2001, but this was canceled because ADV Films had the rights to the OVAs in North America and tried to market it in Australia with a new dub, while Manga UK and Madman Entertainment had the rights in the UK, Australia and New Zealand. Some of their DVD releases have been jointly mastered with Britain's MVM Films or Revelation Films to save costs, and are therefore dual-region (Region 2 and Region 4). A few DVD titles from Madman, such as the Oh My Goddess! OVAs, are all-region or multi-region DVDs in the NTSC format, imported from the US and repackaged for sale in Australia and New Zealand (which normally use PAL colour). A growing selection of manga titles translated by TOKYOPOP in the United States and Chuang Yi in are being imported and distributed through Madman Entertainment. In February 2008, Madman announced that they would also be distributing manga titles from Viz Media.Madman Entertainment - Viz Media & Madman Entertainment Join Forces Madman launched in 1996 solely as an anime distribution company, but has since expanded. They manage the distribution of live-action titles through their labels Madman Films, Directors Suite, Madman Sports, Madman Laughs, Madman Television, Bollywood Masala and Eastern Eye and also children's entertainment through their Planet Mad and Mad4Kids labels. Madman also has a theatrical distribution arm called Madman Cinema. In addition, the company distributes original series produced by Australia's Special Broadcasting Service on DVD.Madman Entertainment - Madman and SBS launch Partnership In 2007, Madman began a licensing agreement to release original Cartoon Network and Adult Swim series on DVD in Australia and New Zealand.CARTOON NETWORK & ADULT SWIM | The Inbox Update | February 2007 Madman also programmed Adult Swim's anime block in the two countriesMadman Entertainment - Madman takes over Adult Swim Anime from TONIGHT! until Cartoon Network Australia dropped its entire Adult Swim lineup on 1 January 2008.Madman Announcements from Wai-Con - Anime News Network|AU Madman Entertainment released the complete series of M.A.S.K. over two DVD collections for the first time in Australia and New Zealand. Collection One was released in November 2006 and contains episodes 1 - 38, Collection Two was released in March 2007 and contains episodes 39 - 65 as well as episodes 1 - 10 of the racing series.http://www.madman.com.au/actions/series.do?method=home&videogramId=4602 At the 2008 Supanova Pop Culture Expo, Madman announced plans to explore new distribution methods. The company now offers online streaming of selected anime episodes, beginning with the first episode of School Rumble.Madman News from Supanova Expo Madman has also begun releasing Blu-ray Disc titles, starting with The Transformers: The Movie in June 2009.Transformers - The Animated Movie Blurayhttp://www.madman.com.au/actions/catalogue.do?method=home&releaseTypeId=16&sortKey=3 In April 2008, the company announced a collaboration with British company Warp Films. Warp and Madman plan to make "at least two films together over the next three years, starting with Tyrannosaur."Warp Teams with Madman Sponsorship As of 2010, Madman Ent, is the sponsor for New Zealand and possible Australian Manga/Anime events.http://www.armageddonexpo.com Armageddon Expo NZ Merchandise Madman Entertainment has its own apparel and merchandise that incorporates features of anime series, such as the Hidden Leaf Sign from Naruto, as well as Madman's own logo. References External links * * Madman Entertainment New Zealand home page